Existing routing and direction schemes in navigational applications have a number of shortcomings. For example, the existing routing and direction schemes do not provide sufficient content to associate directions with what a party sees while traveling. Vantage points highlighted on maps, typically, are distinct landmarks or signs. However, many residential, suburban, and rural areas have few, if any, distinct landmarks. Urban areas may be cluttered with landmarks and signs, many of which may be difficult for a party to spot while traveling at street level. Further, registration of detailed landmarks or signs for use as vantage points may be computationally intensive for processing devices and may be overwhelming for humans.
Generally, existing navigational applications provide a set of directions as a combination of turns, street names, distances traveled between turns, as well as other information, which may require a party to remember portions of the directions and to precisely measure distances traveled during segments of a route, while avoiding obstacles in an unfamiliar area.